Bonnie Bennett
Bonnie Sheila Bennett ist eine mächtige Hexe und eine der weiblichen Hauptcharaktere. Kurzeitig war sie der Anker zu der anderen Seite. Während sie die Rolle der Freundin und Beraterin spielt, ist sie nebenbei auch eine achtsame und vorsichtige Hexe, die ihre Kräfte nutzt, um ihren Freunden zu helfen. Sie ist in der Serie sehr bekannt dafür, dass sie viele Helden-Neigungen hat. Dazu gehört auch, dass sie sich für ihre Freunde aufopfert. Bonnie ist die Tochter von Rudy Hopkins und Abby Bennett Wilson, die sie früh verlies. Sie wuchs bei ihrer Großmutter Sheila Bennett auf, die allerdings in der 1. Staffel verstirbt. Ihre besten Freunde sind Caroline Forbes, Elena Gilbert, und Jeremy Gilbert, der auch ihr fester Freund war. In der 3. Staffel kommt Bonnie mit Jeremy zusammen, doch sie müssen sich häufig trennen: Als Jeremy nach Denver geht, um sicher vor den Urvampiren zu sein, als Jeremy in der 4. Staffel stirbt, als Bonnie sich für ihn opfert, sodass er lebt und sie stirbt. In der 6. Staffel verlässt Jeremy schließlich Mystic Falls und damit auch Bonnie. Von der 1. bis zur 4. Staffel geht Bonnie auf die Mystic Falls High School, danach studiert sie mit Caroline und Elena am Whitmore College. Bonnie ist ein Mitglied der Bennett-Familie. Geschichte Bonnie lebt schon seit langem in Mystic Falls bei ihrem Vater Rudy Hopkins. Ihre Mutter Abby Bennett Wilson verlies sie, als sie noch jung war. Bonnie hat ein gutes Verhältnis zur ihrer Großmutter Sheila Bennett, die sie nur Grams nennt. Staffel Eins thumb|left|Bonnie und Elena in der Schule.Bonnie fährt zusammen mit ihrer besten Freundin Elena Gilbert zu Beginn des neuen Schuljahres in die Schule. Sie erzählt, dass ihre Großmutter sie für eine Hexe hält, was sie nicht so recht glauben will. Plötzlich fliegt eine schwarze Krähe gegen ihren Wagen und besonders Elena erschreckt sich sehr, da sie ja erst vor kurzem ihre Eltern bei einem Autounfall verloren hatte. Bonnie prophezeit Elena, dass es ihr wieder gut gehen wird und sie fahren weiter. In der Schule beobachten sie einen mysteriösen neuen Schüler und werden sogleich in seinen Bann geschlagen. Während des Unterrichts teilt Bonnie ihrer Freundin per SMS mit, dass Stefan sie anstarrt. Am Fest am Abend hatte Bonnie eine Vision, als sie Elenas Hand berührte. Sie sah eine Krähe und Nebel. Später, als Vicki angegriffen wurde, bestand für Bonnie kein Zweifel, dass sie eine Hexe war. Auch mit Caroline befand sie sich nachher im Grill und sie redeten. Gegenüber Caroline entgegnete Bonnie ebenfalls, dass sie eine Hexe sei. Bonnie begleitet Elena auch zur Nacht des Kometen und hilft bei der Suche nach Vicki mit. Staffel Zwei In Die Rückkehr besucht Bonnie Caroline nach ihrem Autounfall. Später am Nachmittag, nachdem Damon Caroline Blut gegeben hatte, sprach sie der Lockwood Familie ihr Beileid aus, da Tylers Vater, Richard Lockwood, gestorben war. Dort traf sie auf Damon und sie gerieten aneinander. Sie benutze ihre Kraft und fügte ihm Schmerzen zu. Bonnie traf Elena und erzählte ihr das von Damon. Beim berühren ihres Arms bemerkte sie, dass es Katherine war. Um sicher zu sein, rief sie Elena an, die noch nicht da war. Katherine griff thumb|Bonnie fügt Damon ein Aneurysma hinzu.Bonnie an. Diese setzte ihre Kräfte wieder ein, bemerkte jedoch, dass ihre Kräfte bei ihr nicht wirkten. Katherine fing an sie zu würgen. Mit ihren Kräften öffnete sie die Tür. Da es nun Zeugen geben würde wenn Katerine Bonnie etwas tun würde verschwand sie. In Schöne neue Welt kommt Bonnie nicht damit klar, dass Caroline ein Vampir ist. Sie gibt Damon die Schuld und benutzt ihre Kräfte. Sie zwingt ihn durch Schmerzen auf den Boden und entfacht ein Feuer. Elena sah dies und zwang Bonnie aufzuhören, indem sie Bonnie aus der Trance riss. So überlebte Damon. thumb|left|Bonnie quält Damon In Böser Mond fragt Stefan Bonnie im Mystic Grill, ob Bonnie Caroline einen Tageslichtring machen würde. Erst zögert Bonnie, da sie gesehen hatte, wie Caroline einen Mann getötet hatte und sie Angst hatte, dass sie es wieder tun würde. Stefan überzeugte sie, indem er Caroline helfen wollte. Später in Carolines Zimmer zeigte Bonnie ihr den Lapislazuli Ring. Caroline sagte, der wäre hässlich, woraufhin Bonnie entgegnete, dass sie garnicht helfen müsse. Somit hielt Caroline den Mund und Bonnie machte ihr den Ring. thumb|Bonnie führt das Ritual durch. In Plan B, bei den Lockwoods, hilft jeder bei der Vorbereitung für den jährlichen Maskenball. Elena sieht Bonnie und geht zu ihr. Bonnie jedoch ist verärgert, dass Elena Carolines Seite gewählt hat. Elena jedoch nahm Bonnie beiseite um mit mehr Privatsphäre über die Sache mit Caroline und Katherine zu reden. Elena hofft, dass Bonnie Caroline und ihrer Freundschaft eine neue Chance gibt. Kurz danach laufen Mason und Bonnie ineinander. Stefan merkt sofort, dass Bonnie etwas gespürt hat und fragte sie was sie gesehen habe. Bonnie sagte, sie habe gesehen wie Mason Elena geküsst habe, Stefan jedoch wusste, dass es nicht Elena, sondern Katherine gewesen sein muss. Etwas später brachten Stefan und Damon sie zu Mason und sie sollte den beiden helfen mehr über ihn herauszufinden. Erst zögerte sie, stimmte dann jedoch zu, um Elena zu schützen. Als Bonnie etwas später so tut, als habe sie Probleme mit ihrem Auto, kommt Mason um ihr thumb|Bonnie versucht etwas über Mason herauszufinden. zu helfen. Als Mason bei ihr ist, verpasst sie ihm ein Aneurysma. Dann kahmen Damon und Stefan und verfrachteten ihn in das Auto. Bonnie begann seine Gedanken zu lesen und fand heraus, dass der Mondstein auf dem Lockwood Anwesen im Brunnen versteckt ist. Sie traf sich anschließend mit Caroline am Brunnen. In Maskenball besuchte sie die Salvatore Pension um Stefan und Damon zu helfen, Katherine zu fangen und zu zerstören. Sie traf auch Alaric und Jeremy dort. Zusammen planten sie Katherine zu töten und somit Mystic Falls zu befreien.thumb|left|Bonnie mit dem Grimoire. Als das getan war, gingen sie zum Maskenball. Während Bonnie mit Jeremy zur Party ging, hatte sie ein schlechtes Gefühl. Da sie nicht in der Lage war es abzuschütteln, folgte sie ihren Sinnen und traf auf Lucy. Bonnie fragte Lucy ob sie sich kennen würden und Lucy entgegnete, sie kenne niemanden auf der Party da sie von jemandem mitgenommen wurde. Draußen erlitt Elena starke Schmerzen und Bonnie entschied ihr mit einem Zauber zu helfen. Da sie denkt, dass auf der Veranstaltung noch eine andere Hexe ist, bittet sie Jeremy auf Elena aufzupassen, während Bonnie los läuft, um herauszufinden wer die andere Hexe ist. Bonnie fand schließlich Lucy und fragte sie, was sie da tue und Lucy erzählte, dass sie Katherine helfe. Bonnie versuchte Lucy zu überreden, den Zauber zu brechen, doch Lucy sagte, sie könne es nicht tun solange sie den Mondstein habe. Als sie thumb|Bonnie und Lucy.ihre Hände nahm um sie zu stoppen, fühlte Bonnie eine Verbindung zu Lucy. Sie spürte wieder das seltsame Gefühl, doch sie erzählte, dass sie ihr vertrauen könne. Bonnie gab ihr den Mondstein. Bevor Lucy die Party verließ, versuchte Bonnie herauszufinden wer sie war. Lucy erzählte ihr, dass sie Cousinen seien. Sie dankte Bonnie und sagte ihr, dass sie den Vampiren nicht helfen müsse. Bonnie versuchte ihr zu erklären, dass sie nicht mitten im Vampirdrama sein wolle. Lucy sagte, dass Bonnie eine gute Hexe sei und sie genau dorthin gehöre. In dieser Folge kommen sich Jeremy und Bonnie näher. In Rose, versucht Stefan Bonnie zu überreden, Katherine aus der Gruft zu holen, um ihre Hilfe zu bekommen. Bonnie entgegnet jedoch, dass dies unmöglich sei, jedoch hatte sie eine andere Idee wie es funktionieren könne. In Alarics leerem Klassenraum mit einem Tropfen von Jeremys Blut, sprach sie einen Lokalisierungszauber aus und fand so heraus, wo Elena war. Bonnies Nase fing an zu bluten aber sie versuchte es zu überspielen. Als Stefan und Damon zu der lokalisierten Elena fuhren, warteten Jetremy und Bonnie in seinem Zimmer. Als sie sich nutzlos fühlte, erinnerte sie sich an einen Spruch, der Elena helfen könnte. Sie bat Jeremy um ein Haar aus Elenas Bürste und sprach einen neuen Zauber aus. Jeremy bemerkte, dass Bonnies Nase wieder blutete und versuchte sie zu stoppen, doch sie wird ohnmächtig.thumb|left|Bonnie bekommt Nasenbluten. Nachdem sie aufgewacht war und Jeremy ihr ein Glas Wasser gebracht hatte, fragte er sie, was da passiert war. Sie erzählte ihm, dass auch Hexen Schwächen haben. Wenn sie zu viel Kraft benutzen, werden sie geschwächt. Er musste ihr versprechen dies niemandem zu erzählen, denn wenn jemand von diesen Schwächen wisse, könne diese auch jemand ausnutzen. Bonnie öffnete sich Jeremy und erzählte ihm, dass sie sich allein fühle und Jeremy entgenete, dass er sich genauso fühle. In Katerina steigt Bonnie aus ihrem Auto und lässt versehentlich ihre Bücher fallen. Jeremy sah dies und half ihr. Sie war ein wenig geschockt, als er sie für später in den Mystic Grill einlud. Zögerlich sagte Bonnie ja. Zusammen durch die Schule laufend, trafen sie einen neuen Schüler der das Sekretariat suchte. Er sagte er heiße Luka und zeigte großes Interesse an Bonnie. Jeremy bot ihm an, ihm den Weg zu zeigen, während er Bonnie ansah. Später im Grill rannte Bonnie in Luka und seinen Vater Jonas Martin. Sie baten Bonnie sich zu ihnen zu setzen und da Jeremy noch nicht da war, tat sie das auch. Bonnie thumb|Bonnie mit Luka und Jonas im Grill.fand heraus, dass die beiden aus Lousiana stammen. Jonas sagte, dass er Bennets aus Salem kenne und fragte sie, ob sie dort Verwandte habe. Bonnie sagte ja, aber bevor sie mehr sagen konnte sah sie Jeremy an den Billardtischen und ging zu ihm. Die beiden spielten gerade eine Runde, als Luka dazukahm und mitspielte. Während Jeremy Billard spielt, setzt sich Bonnie zu Luka an den Tisch. Luka entschuldigte sich für seinen Vater, da dieser viel zu neugierig sei und sagte sie solle vorsichtiger sein. Da sie nicht verstand was er meinte, zeigte er ihr einen kleinen Trick mit dem Salz. Bonnie fragte ihn, ob er eine Hexe sei, dieser entgegnete jedoch, dass sie lieber als Hexenmeister bezeichnet werden würden. In Das Opfer verbessert sich Bonnies und Lukas Freundschaft immer mehr. Bonnie erzählt ihm, dass ihre letzten Sprüche. Währenddessen er ihre Hände nahm, zeigte er ihr, wie man Kräfte thumb|Channelnchannelt. Bonnie versprach Damon und Stefan, den Gruftzauber zu brechen, um an den Mondstein zu kommen. Jeremy kahm mit, da er weiß, dass es zu viel für Bonnie wird. Er versucht Bonnie zu übereden, den Zauber nicht zu machen, da er sich Sorgen um sie macht, sie jedoch beachtet ihn nicht. Nachdem sie einen Zauber ausgesprochen hatte, und sie die Asche des Bildes hatten, bat Bonnie um etwas, wo sie die Asche herein tun könne. Als sie ihm den Rücken zugekehrt hatte nahm sich Jeremy selbst etwas von der Asche, um den Mondstein selbst aus der Gruft zu holen. In der Gruft channeled Bonnie Lukas Energie, und Jeremy geht in die Gruft. Jedoch klappt es nicht ganz und Bonnie wird ohnmächtig. Stefan läuft in die Gruft und schubst Jeremy aus der Gruft. Doch so ist er zusammen mit Katherine in der Gruft eingeschlossen. In Die Verwandlung diskutieren Bonnie und Elena darüber, wie sie den Fluch vom Mondstein nehmen können. Elena verzweifelt, weil sie nicht weiß, wie sie Stefan aus der Guft holen sollen. Bonnie steckt den Stein ein und sagt ihr, dass sie gehen muss. Elena ging hinunter, rannte jedoch in Bonnie hinein. Die merkte, dass Elena ihr etwas verheimlicht. Sie stoppt Elena, diese konfrontiert sie jedoch thumb|Bonnie nimmt Elena gefangen.damit, dass sie den Mondstein geklaut hat. Als Elena entscheidet, das Haus zu verlassen, merkt sie, dass Bonnie einen Zauber auf das Haus gelegt hat, sodass sie es nicht verlassen kann. Bonnie fährt zu Luka, um ihm sein Armband zurückzugeben. Nachdem sie sich entschuldigt hatte, es zu benutzen, ließ er sie hinein. Er zeigte ihr thumb|left|Alle Grimiores von Luka und Jonas.einen Raum mit alten Grimoires und erklärte ihr, dass sein Vater sie über Jahre gesammelt habe. Bonnie fragte ihn wie man den Bindungszauber eines Steines brechen könne. Auf der Dachterasse versuchten die beiden den Zauber vom Mondstein zu nehmen. Sie nahmen ihn beide in die Hand und sprachen zusammen einen Zauber. Nach kurzer Zeit fing der Mondstein an zu schweben und zersplitterte in kleine Teile.thumb|Zerstörung des Mondsteins In Heulende Wölfe bringt Bonnie Luka unter Vorwand ein Getränk. Sie hatte etwas hineingetan, um ihn bewusstlos zu machen und nach ein Paar Schlücken fiel er um. Caroline und Jeremy kahmen zur Hilfe und brachten ihn in das Forbes Haus. Sie platzierten viele Kerzen in der Wohnung und Bonnie versuchte durch einen Zauber mehr über Klaus herauszufinden. Erst versucht er sich zu wehren, dann jedoch spricht er. Sie fanden heraus, dass Elijah ihm und seinem Vater versprochen habe,thumb|left|Hypnose seine Schwester Greta von Klaus zurückzubekommen. Als Caroline Luka zurück in den Mystic Grill brachte, erklärte Bonnie Jeremy, warum sie nicht zusammen sein können. Weil er das nicht hören wollte, küsste er sie leidenschaftlich, um ihr klar zu machen, dass er kein kleiner Junge mehr, oder "nur" Elenas kleiner Bruder sei. In Die Dinnerparty im Mystic Grill sieht Jeremy Bonnie und setzt sich zu ihr an den Tisch, um sie zu fragen was nun zwischen den beiden wegen dem Kuss sei. Jedoch hatte er keine Chance, da Luka sich zu ihr setzte und ihr erzählte, dass er alles wüsste. Die Unschuldige spielend, sagte sie, dass sie einen Kaffee getrunken und eine Runde Billard gespielt hätten. Luka sagte, dass er aber bewusstlos in der Herrentoilette aufgewacht sei und sie lüge. Doch bevor er laut wurde kam Jeremy und bat ihn zu gehen. Später ging Bonnie zu Jeremy, um ein paar Zauber zu üben. Als sie hineinging, war sie schockiert, überall Kerzen zu sehen. Um herauszufinden was er vorhat, sagt sie, dass ihre Beziehung nicht weitergehen könne, bis sie mit Elena gesprochen habe. So hatten sie einen sehr stillen Nachmittag während sie an den Zaubern arbeiteten. Auf einmal stürmte Jonas Martin sehr wütend hinein und stieß Jeremy mit einem Handstoß an die Wand und ließ ihn dort hängen. Dann thumb|Jonas nimmt Bonnie ihre Kräfte. ging er zu Bonnie, nahm ihren Kopf in seine Hände und fragte, wo Elena sei. Er sprach einen Zauber und ging. Jeremy rannte zu ihr und fragte, was er getan habe. Sie weinte und sagte, er habe ihre Kräfte genommen. In Der Hausgast machten Bonnie, Caroline und Elena einen Mädelsabend. Jenna kam depressiv nach Hause und sie entschieden, sie dazuzunehmen. Caroline erzählte, dass im Mystic Grill heute Abend eine Band spielte und sie gingen dorthin. Bonnie sprach Elena darauf an, was sie davon halten würde, wenn sie sich mit Jeremy treffen würde. Elena entgegnete, dass er momentan so viele Probleme habe, dass sie sich freuen würde, wenn so jemand Tolles wie Bonnie etwas mit ihm unternehmen würde. Später sah sie Jonas reinkommen, ging zu ihm, sagte ihm, dass sie nichts dafür könne und versprach ihm zu helfen, Greta von Klaus zu befreien. Doch er hörte ihr nicht zu und ließ die Lichter explodieren und die Menschen beginnen zu schreien und versuchen wegzulaufen. Er packt nach einem Kollaps ihren Kopf in seine Hände. Nach einem Momentthumb|Jonas gibt ihr Informationen und ihre Kräfte wieder. reißt Stefan ihn von ihr los und er ist tot. Jeremy kommt zu ihr und will mit ihr darüber reden, dass sie nicht wahrhaben will, ihre Kräfte verloren zu haben, doch sie berührt seine Brust und die Lichter flackern. Sie flüstert ihm zu, dass Dr. Martin ihr die Kräfte wiedergegeben hat und erzählt hat, wie man Klaus tötet. In Geliebte Feindin suchen Bonnie, Jeremy und Damon an dem richtigen Zauber, die Macht der toten Hexen zu verwenden. Damon zeigt ihnen denthumb|left|Bonnie sucht mit Hilfe eines Zaubers das richtige Buch. Todesort der Hexen. Er wusste es, da er versucht hatte, Emily zu retten. Im Haus fand er heraus, dass er nicht eintreten konnte. Sein Ring wirkte dort nicht und er fing an zu brennen. Er bat Bonnie um Hilfe und sie fing an einen Spruch zu murmeln und erzähtle ihm, dass die Hexen ihn nicht dahaben wollen würden. Stefan und Damon merkten, dass Bonnie ihre neue Geheimwaffe war, da weder Katherine noch Isobel wussten, dass sie ihre Kräfte wieder hat. Als Bonnie und Jeremy aus dem Haus draussen waren, fragte er sie, wie viel Kraft sie nun verwenden könne. Bonnie schließt die Augen und zeigt es ihm: Wind bläst,thumb|Bonnie nutzt die Kraft der toten Hexen. Donner grollt und der Sonnenschein verschwindet. Bei Jeremy Zuhause erfährt er die Risiken und regt sich auf, da wenn sie zu viel Macht gebraucht, sie sterben wird. Er fragt sie, wie viel Macht sie braucht, um Klaus zu töten und sie entgegnet, dass sie alles benötigt. Sie sagt, dass sie für ihn, Elena und alle anderen sterben wird. In Der letzte Tanz ist Bonnie mit Elena, Stefan und Damon im Versteck. Bonnie geht mit Jeremy zum Mottoball und Jeremy fragt sie warum sie sich für die Anderen umbringen wolle und Damon hört dies mit. Elena und Bonnie fragen sich, wer Alaric wirklich ist. Als Klaus sich mit ihnen in einem leeren Flur treffen will, sehen sie, wer Alaric ist. Klaus provozierte Bonnie und sie benutzte ihre Macht, sodass sie fliehen konnten. Sie rannten in Damon und er sagte Elena sie solle Stefan finden und fragte Bonnie, ob sie immer noch bereit sei, Klaus zu töten. Als Stefan und Elena zurückkamen sahen sie Damon allein und Bonnie mit Klaus kämpfen.thumb|left Nach kurzer Zeit sank Bonnie zu Boden und Stefan und Elena konnten keinen Puls finden. Damon unterbrach sie und sagte, sie sollen gehen und er wäre vorsichtig mit der Leiche, damit der Sheriff nichts merken würde. Er brachte sie jedoch in das Hexenhaus, wo sie ihre Kräfte wiedersammelt und aufwacht. Jeremy versprach ihr, bei ihr zu bleiben. Im thumb|Bonnie lebt!Salvatore Haus trauerte Elena sehr um Bonnie und Damon sagte, damit es echt wirken würde, musste sie glauben, dass sie tot sei, denn sonst hätte Klaus es nicht geglaubt. Er hatte somit alles mit Bonnie geplant. In Das Ritual, im alten Hexenhaus, suchen Jeremy und Bonnie in den Grimoires nach einem Weg, Elena menschlich zu lassen. Währendessen kommen Elijah, Stefan und Alaric zurück, um mit Bonnie zu reden. Elijah erklärt, dass das opfern in Phasen unterteilt ist. Erst wird der Werwolf umgebracht, dann der Vampir und zum Schluss der Petrova-Doppelgänger. Wenn Elena tot ist, ist der Fluch gebrochen und Klaus ist ein Hybrid. Dies wird jedoch auch der Moment sein, in dem Klaus am schwächsten ist, sodass Bonnie ihn fast töten könnte. Elijah wolle den Rest dann erledigen. Jeremy erinnert sich, dass er einen Zauber in Jonathan Gilberts Tagebüchern gelesen hat, der helfen könnte, und fragt Stefan ob er sie holen könne. Alaric fragt Jeremy ob sie allein reden könnten und erzählt, dass Jenna weg sei. Oben ist Bonnie bereit, Klaus zu töten, um Jenna zu retten, auch wenn es sie selbst töten würde. Stefan sagt jedoch, er habe einen Plan: Er will sich selbst als Vampir opfern. Später thumberzählen Bonnie und John, dass sie einen Zauber gefunden haben, um Elena zu retten. John erzählt, dass in Jonathans Zeit eine Frau ihr Leben an das ihres kranken Babys gebunden habe. Als das Kind starb, starb jedoch die Mutter und so überlebte es. Er sagt, dass er es nicht zulassen wird, dass Elena stirbt und will sein eigenes Leben für Elena opfern. Bonnie probierte den Zauber bei John aus und Damon, Bonnie und Elijah gingen zum Ritual.thumb|left Jeremy wollte sie begleiten, doch Bonnie küsste ihn und sprach einen Zauber, damit er das Haus nicht verlassen konnte. Währenddessen wird Alaric wütend, weil er merkt, dass auch er das Haus nicht verlassen kann. Bonnie erscheint während dem Ritual und schmeißt Klaus mit ihrer Macht auf den Boden. Greta will ihm helfen, jedoch bricht Damon ihr das Genick. Er holt Elena und holt einen Pfahl aus Stefans Tasche. Stefan sagt ihm, dass er Elena dort hinaus holen soll und er würde bleiben, bis Klaus tot sei. Bonnie fängt mit dem Zauber an und Elijah will ihn töten, thumb|An Jennas Grab.doch Klaus sagt, dass er die Familie nicht auf den Grund des Meeres versenkt habe und das er sie zusammen bringen wolle. Elijah entschuldigt sich und verschwindet mit Klaus. Später geht Bonnie mit auf die Beerdigung von Jenna und John. In Auferstanden von den Toten gehen Bonnie und Stefan zum Hexenhaus und sie sagt ihm, dass sie Kontakt mit Emily aufnehmen will. Emily übernimmt Bonnie's Körper und Stefan fragt sie, wie man einen Werwolfsbiss heilen kann.thumb|left|Emily/BonnieEmily verweigert ihre Antwort und sagt, dass sonst das natürliche Gleichgewicht aus der Waage gebracht wird und vielleicht habe Damon dies verdient. Jedoch deutet sie an, dass es ein Heilmittel gäbe. Plötzlich fängt Bonnie an zu schreien. Sie erklärt, dass die Hexen nicht wollen, dass sie ihre Macht missbraucht, allerdings sagen sie auch, dass Klaus der Schlüssel zur Heilung ist. Später ruft Alaric Jeremy an, welcher mit Bonniethumb|Sie gucken 'Im Winde verweht' und Caroline 'Im Winde verweht' guckt. Jeremy gesteht, dass Elena nach Damon sehen will, doch Alaric warnt ihn, weil Damon in einer schlechten Verfassung ist und die Cops hinter ihm her sind. Bonnie sagt er solle warten, doch Jeremy weigert sich und behauptet sie könne nicht aufhören, ihn schützen zu wollen. Liz ist geschockt, da sie anstatt Damon, Jeremy getroffen hat und in dem Moment kommen auch Caroline und Bonnie im Mystic Grill an. Bonnie merkte, dass Jeremys Ring nicht wirkte, da er von einem Mensch und nicht von einem übernatürlichem Wesen getroffen wurde. Caroline gab ihm ihr Blut - sehr zum Schock ihrer Mutter - doch es wirkte nicht. Bonnie wusste was sie tun musste und brachte ihn mit Alaric, der gerade angekommen war, ins alte Hexenhaus. Die Hexen sind sauer über ihre Wiederkehr und wollen nicht helfen. thumb|left|Bonnie fleht.Sie sagt, dass es Konsequenzen für sie haben würde und Alaric schrie, dass Jeremy doch noch ein Kind sei. Bonnie machte mit dem Spruch weiter. Ihre Nase fing an zu bluten und sie schluchzte. Sie rief zu Jeremy und flehte sie um Hilfe an. Jedoch gingen die Kerzen aus. Bonnie schluchzte und dachte, Jeremy sei für immer tot, doch er wachte auf. Später rief sie Caroline an, um Liz zu informieren, dass er lebt. Jeremy ging nach Hause und suchte im Internet nach "zurück vom Tod". Er sprach mit Bonnie über die Webcam und sagte, dass er sich komisch fühle, doch sie entgegnete, es sei normal, wenn man geraden von den Toten auferstanden ist. Sie scherzte, dass sie ihn noch morgen und alle anderen Tage danken könne und sie verabschiedeten sich. Staffel Drei Sie steckte Klaus Geist in Tylers Körper um ihn vor Alaric zu retten. Dazu benötigte sie Schwarze Magie. Außerdem lernt sie ihre Mutter kennen, die von Damon in einen Vampir verwandelt wird, um die Linie der Bennetthexen zu unterbrechen. Zuvor versucht Bonnie herauszufinden, warum Elenas Halskette diese verbrannt hat und was es damit auf sich hat. Auch belebt sie Matt wieder, nachdem dieser im Schwimmbad der Schule ertrunken ist. Er wollte eine Verbindung zum Geist seiner toten Schwester Vicki haben, was auch erfolgreich war. Bonnie öffnet und schließt den Schleier zur anderen Seite, währendessen trifft sie ihre Grandma wieder. Sie ist jedoch auch eifersüchtig, weil Elena und Caroline ihr mitteilen, dass Jeremy immer noch Gefühle für seine Ex-Freundin Anna hat, die er durch die Öffnung des Schleiers zur anderen Seite wieder sehen kann. Kurze Zeit später hilft Bonnie Stefan dabei, die Särge der Ur-Familie vor Klaus geheimzuhalten. Staffel Vier In Growing Pains versucht Bonnie einen Weg zu finden, Elenas Verwandlung aufzuhalten. Sie versuchte den selben Spruch, wie bei Jeremys Wiederbelebung, jedoch funktionierte es nicht. Außerdem versuchte sie auf 'die andere Seite' zu gelangen, um Elenas Seele zurückzuholen. Dabei benutzte sie schwarze Magie. Sie fand Elena, doch bevor sie etwas tun konnte warnte Sheila sie davor und sie musste aufhören. Später, als sie Klaus in seinen Körper zurückversetzte, nutzte sie wieder welche. Sie wurde mit ihrer wütenden Großmutter konfrontiert, jedoch wurde sie und nicht Bonnie von den Kräften der Natur bestraft und Bonnie wurde voller Schuldgefühle zurückgelassen.thumb|left|Bonnie nutzt schwarze Magie In Memorial kommt Stefan zu Bonnie nach Hause, um sie zu fragen, ob sie das Zeichen auf Connor Jordans Waffen kennen würde und ob es etwas magisches sei. Sie sagt, dass es nichts magisches sei und das sie keine Zauber mehr aussprechen könne, weil sie sich wegen ihrer Grams so schuldig fühle. Staffel Fünf Qetsiyah hat die Kräfte des Ankers von Amara auf Bonnie übertragen, damit sie auf beiden Seiten, der Lebenden und der Toten, leben konnte. Allerdings ist der Schmerz, den Bonnie jedes Mal fühlt, wenn eine Person auf die Andere Seite will, nicht tragbar, und die ganze Magie, die sie mal hatte, steht für sie nicht länger zur Verfügung. Bei dem Versuch ihre Freunde von der anderen Seite, die zusammen fällt, zu befreien, bleibt Bonnie mit Damon im Jenseits hängen. Als die Seite zusammenbricht, kommen sie in eine unbekannte Welt. Staffel Sechs Nachdem die Andere Seite implodiert ist, wird Bonnie mitsamt Damon in eine Zwischenwelt eingesperrt, in dieser sie versucht zurück zu ihrer Magie zu finden und aus der Zwischenwelt zu entkommen. In der Zwischenwelt ist für immer der 10. Mai 1994. Bonnie und Damon suchen nach Möglichkeiten, wieder nach Hause zurückzufinden. Sie bemerken, dass jemand namens Kai Parker ebenfalls dort gefangen ist. Es stellt sich heraus, dass die Zwischenwelt tatsächlich ein Gefängnis für den psychopatischen Kai ist, die von dem Gemini-Zirkel, in dem er aufgewachsen ist, errichtet wurde, nachdem er vier seiner Geschwister ermordet hatte. Bonnie schafft es, Damon zurückzubringen, bleibt aber mit Kai zurück. Kai foltert Bonnie und verletzt sie öfter. Dann gelingt es Kai kurz darauf jedoch ebenfalls zu entkommen. Jeremy schafft es mit Kais Hilfe, Bonnie einen Weg zu zeigen, aus der Zwischenwelt zu entkommen. Kai will sich bei Bonnie entschuldigen, doch sie glaubt nicht, dass er sich verändert hat. Als Bonnie, Damon, Elena und Kai in die Zwischenwelt 1903 reisen, um Lilian Salvatore, Damons und Stefans Mutter, zu befreien, lässt Bonnie Kai dort zurück - mit sechs hungrigen Häretikern. Am Abend von Alarics und Jos Hochzeit taucht Kai wieder auf und verbindet Bonnies Leben mit Elenas, sodass Elena solange schläft, wie Bonnie lebt. Staffel Sieben Bonnie findet heraus, dass Alaric den Phönix-Stein besitzt und untersucht diesen. Als sie dadurch Visionen von sterbenden Menschen bekommt, bittet sie Alaric, den Stein zu vernichten, was er allerdings nicht macht. Er will mit dem Stein nämlich Jo wiederbeleben. Bonnie hilft ihm schließlich doch und erweckt mit dem Stein Oscar und Jo wieder. Zukünftiges Leben (2019) Bonnie lebt in einer Psychiatrie und sitzt dort in einer Gruppentherapie. Als sie auf ihr Zimmer zurückgeht, wartet dort Enzo auf sie. Er sagt, dass sie nach Hause kommen muss, dann küssen sie sich. Aussehen Bonnie ist eine hübsche afroamerikanische junge Frau mit einer zierlichen Statur und olivgrünen Augen. Sie hat ein herzförmiges Gesicht und zu beginn der Serie lange, später jedoch kurze schwarze Haare. Bonnie ist sehr sportlich und hat demnach eine schlanke jedoch auch sportliche Figur. Bonnie wechselt im Laufe der Serie immer wieder ihre Frisur. Zu Beginn hat sie noch lange, gewellte Haare, in den späteren Staffeln lässt sie sich jedoch auch einen Pony schneiden, später fällt ihr Haar viel gerader und wird auch immer kürzer. Bonnie kleidet sich sehr bequem, sieht dabei jedoch immer chic aus. Sie hat eine ungezwungenen Stil der von sportlich bis zu festlich variiert. Oft trägt sie schön fallende Tops und Jeans. Zu besonderen Anlässen greift sie jedoch auch zu prunkvollen Kleidern und Verkleidungen. Ihr Stil ändert sich jedoch über die Staffeln hinweg genauso wie ihre Frisuren. In der ersten Staffel erscheint sie noch wie das Mädchen von nebenan mit farbigen Blusen, Shirts und einfachen Jeans. Über die Staffeln hinweg wird sie mutiger und greift mehr zu dunkler Kleidung und Schuhen. In der fünften Staffel wird ihr Stil dann weitaus weiblicher als bisher. Sie trägt viel öfters ärmellose Oberteile und kurze Shorts. Bonnie ist eine natürliche Schönheit und trägt deshalb kaum Make-up. Zu besonderen Anlässen und Partys trägt sie sich gelegentlich etwas Make-up auf. Beziehungen *Jeremy und Bonnie *Damon und Bonnie *Elena, Caroline, und Bonnie *Elena und Bonnie *Luka und Bonnie *Matt und Bonnie *Bonnie und Kol Fähigkeiten *'Channeln': Den Elementen oder anderen Hexen wird Energie entzogen, um seine eigene Magie zu stärken *'Beschwörung': Die Kraft, Elemente, Personen oder Geister zu beschwören *'Kontrolle über die Elemente': Man verfügt über die Elemente (Feuer, Wasser, Erde, Wetter) *'Gedankenkontrolle': Die Kraft, Gedanken eines Menschen zu kontrollieren oder zu manipulieren (vgl. Manipulation) *'Zufügen von Schmerz': Übernatürlichen Wesen Aneurysmen verpassen, sodass deren Blutgefäße platzen. Da sie schnell heilen, macht man es immer und immer wieder. *'Vorausahnung': Die Kraft, in die Zukunft zu sehen und kommende Ereignisse zu erfahren *'Zaubersprüche anwenden': Die Kraft, Zaubersprüche zu wirken *'Telekinese': Objekte oder Personen schweben zu lassen *'Zaubertränke': Das Zubereiten von Elixieren und Zaubertränken, die übernatürliches bewirken und aus verschiedenen mystischen Zutaten bestehen *'Expression': Eine Form der Magie, die noch viel mächtiger und dunkler ist als die Normale. Schwächen *thumb|Bonnie bekommt Nasenbluten.Angst: Angst vor etwas zu haben, blockiert die Zauberkräfte. bis man sie überwunden hat. Durch Angst kann man sie sogar temporär verlieren *'Überbenutzung der Magie': Benutzt eine Hexe zuviel ihrer Magie kann es sie töten. Abweichungen vom Roman *Ihr Name ist Bonnie McCullough. *Sie besitzt einen Hund (Pekinesen) namens Yanktzee, der später von Damon getötet wird. *Im Buch hat sie rote Haare und blasse Haut. *Sie stammt im Buch von Druiden ab. *Sie hat eine große Schwester die Krankenschwester ist. *Im Buch wird sie als schüchtern und schwächlich beschrieben. Auftritte Galerie Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hexen Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Bennett-Familie Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Schüler Mystic Falls High School Kategorie:Protagonisten Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Bewohner von Mystic Falls Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Geister Kategorie:Staffel 5 Charaktere Kategorie:Lebend Kategorie:Whitmore College Student Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Staffel 1 Darsteller Kategorie:Staffel 6 Charaktere